


At What Cost

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Lovers' Quarrel, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura navigates the unexpected challenges of dating a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At What Cost

"Come on, Laura, that's not how I meant it!"

Laura spun around to face her new girlfriend. 'Roommate.' Vampire with benefits, whatever. "Really? Cuz that's how you said it!"

Carmilla let out a sigh, pawing at her forehead like she was the one who deserved to be frustrated over this. "No, look...what I meant was...I can't risk going down on you."

Laura just nodded stoically, arms crossed over her chest. "Wow. Okay, that's actually a lot worse."

She tried her very best to storm out in a huff, only for Carmilla to grab her arm on the way to the door and swing her back around.

"Hey!" Carmilla's other hand came up to her other elbow, and the vampire co-ed let out a sigh. "Look, just think for a second. I'm down there, I'm using my mouth, I'm excited, the blood's rushing to the surface, what if I'm not able to stop myself?"

Laura's eyebrows knitted down in confusion. "Stop yourself from what?"

"From biting you, stupid!" The outburst made Carmilla drop her hands, and her gaze. "Trust me, okay? That's the kind of thing that's gonna kill the mood real quick."

Laura winced. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I...I wasn't even thinking about..."

"Yeah, well."

"You're so sure you wouldn't be able to control yourself?"

Carmilla's eyes were still focused on the awful, scratchy, gray-brown carpet. "Don't be stupid," she muttered, "of course I can't control myself. It's you."

She glanced back up just in time to see Laura's lips speeding toward hers. When she pulled out of the kiss, she immediately and intimately recognized the look in Laura's eyes: hungry.

"Come on, I'm serious..."

"I know. And there's a lot of other stuff we can try for you to make it up to me..."

As Laura's lips ironically latched onto her neck for once, Carmilla let out a sigh. "Oh, what the hell."

Her fingers threaded through Laura's hair. Then she blinked.

"Oh, what the hell! You still have that stupid camera on?"


End file.
